Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second installment in the Pirates of the Caribbean film trilogy, released in 2006 as a follow-up to the original Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is directed by Gore Verbinski and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. It stars Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Bill Nighy (Davy Jones) and Stellan Skarsgård ("Bootstrap Bill" Turner). Release The film was released on July 6, 2006 in the United Kingdom and Australia, and on July 7, 2006 in the United States of America. In the US it was rated PG-13 for "Intense Sequences Of Adventure Violence, Including Frightening Images", and was rated 12A in the UK, as it "Contains moderate horror and action-adventure violence". Plot synopsis Once again thrown into the world of the supernatural, Captain Jack Sparrow owes his soul to the legendary Davy Jones, ruler of the ocean depths and captain of the Flying Dutchman, a ghostly ship crewed by all manner of lost sailors, whose bodies have become mixed with those of various aquatic fauna, in repayment for keeping the Black Pearl afloat. With time running out, Jack must find a way out of his debt or else be doomed to eternal damnation and servitude in his afterlife. And as if this weren't enough, the Captain's problems manage to wreck the wedding plans of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, who are forced to join Jack on another misadventure to retrieve Davy Jones' still-beating heart to bargain his soul with. Cast *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom .... Will Turner *Keira Knightley .... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport .... Norrington *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones *Jonathan Pryce .... Governor Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg .... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook .... Ragetti *Kevin McNally .... Gibbs *David Bailie .... Cotton *Stellan Skarsgård .... Bootstrap Bill *Tom Hollander .... Cutler Beckett *Geoffrey Rush .... Barbossa *Naomie Harris .... Tia Dalma *Martin Klebba .... Marty *Alex Norton .... Captain Bellamy *Lauren Maher .... Scarlett *Jimmy Roussounis .... Large Sailor *Moray Treadwell .... Sunburned Sailor *San Shella .... Leech *Jim Cody Williams .... Fisherman (Montage) *Michael Miranda .... Cannibal Warrior *Derrick O'Connor .... Very Old Man *Gerry O'Brien .... Irish Man *Dermot Keaney .... Maccus/Dutchman *Clive Ashborn .... Koleniko/Dutchman *Max Baker .... Burser/Edinburgh *Steven Spiers .... Quartermaster/Edinburgh *Winston Ellis .... Palafico/Dutchman *Andy Beckwith .... Clacker/Dutchman *Jonathan Linsley .... Ogilvey/Dutchman *Sylver .... Shrimper's Brother *Simon Meacock .... Chaplain *Vanessa Branch .... Giselle *David Sterne .... Edinburgh Cook *Anthony Patricio .... Cannibal *Barry McEvoy .... Carruthers Guard *Michael Enright .... Deckhand/Edinburgh *Hernando Molina .... Sweepy (as Hernando 'Sweepy' Molina) *David Zahedian .... Turkish Guard #2 *Faouzi Brahimi .... Turkish Guard #3 *Alex Cong .... Native Bridge Guard *Ho-Kwan Tse .... Ho-Kwan *Reggie Lee .... Headless External links *Official site *KeepToTheCode.com - The official fan site for the Pirates of the Caribbean films *[http://www.myspace.com/deadmanschest Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest] at MySpace (official) * *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest at Yahoo! Movies *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://madeinatlantis.com/pirates/production/ Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Full Production Notes] *FrankTheMonkey.com - Features - A feature dedicated to the new movie including an exclusive interview with Orlando Bloom and an interesting piece on real Pirate Lore *Dead Man's Chest Online - Fansite Pirates of the Caribbean 2